


Seijou4Week 2017

by Your_Friendly_Neighborhood_Pigeon



Series: Fan Weeks [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, lots of AUs, only slight angst tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-20 05:12:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9477104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Your_Friendly_Neighborhood_Pigeon/pseuds/Your_Friendly_Neighborhood_Pigeon
Summary: Day 1: stormy weather // long distanceDay 2: note passing // detentionDay 3: aquarium date // child/parent auDay 4: anniversary // hp auDay 5: moving in together // soulmate auDay 6: different kisses shared among them // youtuber au





	1. Day 1

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1: I combined both prompts and also combined it with Makki's birthday!
> 
> I have to admit these are not my best works because I got stuck and struggled with more than one of them, but I finished them all and that's all that matters so whatever right

Hanamaki sighs heavily, eyes screwed shut. He takes deep breaths. In, out, in, out. Just like how Oikawa taught him. 

 

Peeling his eyes open, he chances a look outside. It's still raining, but the thunder seems so have stopped. He’ll be okay. 

 

_ (I’ll be okay, I’ll be okay, I’ll be okay--  _ it’s a song on repeat in his head.)

 

Grabbing his phone, he swipes it open and finds multiple messages wishing him a happy birthday. He can't help but smile. It’s a good distraction from the storm raging on outside, and he takes a deep breath as he pulls up the only conversation that really matters. 

 

Oikawa sent multiple messages, some only consisting of heart emojis. Iwaizumi sent two, saying happy birthday and a quick  _ love you.  _ Matsukawa was almost the same, except he sent a meme. Hanamaki isn’t even surprised. 

 

Typing out a thank you, he squeaks as thunder rumbles violently outside, shaking his dorm room. He takes another deep breath, hoping to calm himself down.

 

It’ll be okay. He’s just alone during a storm. On his birthday. With his boyfriends hours away. Seriously, he’ll be  _ fine. _

 

Shakily rising to his feet, he steps off his bed, his blanket falling off his shoulders and onto the bed. The cold floor instantly causes him to flinch, his bare feet not appreciating the sudden coolness. He shakes his head, forcing himself to continue on. He bought himself some birthday creampuffs, and no storm is going to keep him from enjoying his birthday. No matter how scary it is. 

 

Pulling the cream puffs out of the refrigerator, he squeaks as thunder shakes the house. He nearly drops his treats, sighing in relief when he doesn't. After setting the package on the counter, he carefully opens the package. He places them on a paper plate and lifts them back into his hands, moving to the living room. 

 

That was his mistake. Another loud rumble has his jumping, bare feet tripping over a stray book. The cream puffs slip out of his grasp, hitting the ground. It's in slow motion, the way he reaches out, trying to grab at least one of them. He stares at the now ruined treats, taking yet another deep breath. That was the last little bit of happiness he had and now it’s  _ gone  _ and his boyfriends  _ aren’t here _ and it’s  _ storming  _ and it’s his  _ birthday  _ and he’s going to  _ die _ . 

 

A loud, shrill ringtone has his heart jumping into his throat. He places a hand to his chest, begging himself to calm down. He hates not having a roommate because having one would make things so much better right now. 

 

Grabbing his phone from his pocket, he shakily lifts it to his face. It’s still ringing, and the noise is not helping with his anxiety. It’s takes a moment for the name on the screen to register in his head, and he realizes it’s a skype call. He’s quick to accept, making sure his camera is off. He’s pretty sure he looks terrified and he doesn’t want to worry any of them. 

 

Oikawa, Iwaizumi and Matsukawa all pop up on one screen. His heart hurts, just a little, because they all go to the same university. It’s not fair, but it’s not their fault, either. He chose this school. 

 

“Hiro?” Oikawa asks, voice filled with confusion when he doesn’t see his face. Thunder rumbles in the distant, and he watches as all their faces morph into one of surprise. They didn’t know it was storming over where he was. 

 

“S-sorry, it’s dark. The electricity went out I think.” Hanamaki mentally pats his back, glad his voice didn’t shake much. 

 

“Are you okay?” Iwaizumi asks. Hanamaki is sure there's other voices in the background, but he shakes his head. They're probably out for dinner or something. 

 

“I’m fine, re--” he squeaks without meaning to as thunder once again shakes the house, cutting himself off. He instantly takes a shaky breath, clearing his throat. “I’m fine.”

 

“Hiro,” Matsukawa says, eyebrows furrowed together. “It’s okay if you’re not.”

 

Hanamaki frowns, glad that they can’t see him. Instead of answering, he finally moves away from the fallen cream puffs, leaving that for another day. He settles down on the couch, grabbing the blanket he keeps there and curling up. He’ll be okay. 

 

“Hiro? Did you go out for your birthday?” Matsukawa asks, and Hanamaki knows he’s just trying to distract him now. 

 

“Nah,” he answers, “I didn’t want to go out alone, and everyone was busy tonight, so I stayed in.”

 

“What?!” Oikawa gasps. Hanamaki knows he loves birthdays, and makes a huge deal out of them. Not celebrating properly is probably like a sin to him. “Did you do  _ anything _ ? Anything at all?”

 

Hanamaki hesitates, glancing behind him where he knows the cream puffs are. He sighs, staring at their faces. If only he was with them right now. “I got myself some nice cream puffs…”

 

“That’s something!”

 

“...but I dropped them.”

 

Oikawa’s face turns into one of sympathy, and he pulls his bottom lip in between his teeth and gently bites down. 

 

“Oh, Taka, I’m sorry,” Iwaizumi says a bit awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck. Since he’s the one holding the phone, his movement causes the device to shake a bit. 

 

“It’s fine, really.” He says, but even he doesn’t believe himself. He has had a very shitty day and the best gift in the world would be to hug one of his boyfriends right now and just cry into their shoulder. 

 

Suddenly, lightning flashes, lighting up his living room, and a loud clap of thunder follows right after. He nearly screams in surprise, phone slipping out of his grasp and tumbling to the floor. He whimpers as another loud clap follows, and he places his hands over his ears, curling up on the couch. The rain grows heavier, pounding against the roof ruthlessly. If the storm was bad before, then it’s even worse now. 

 

And Hanamaki is  _ terrified.  _

 

His heart beat picks up, the fear he was keeping at bay finally cutting through and spreading rapidly through his veins. He tries to grab his phone, but he realizes he’s crying and hyperventilating and he  _ can’t see _ through the dark and his tears and he’s just so  _ scared  _ and he needs--

 

His fingers brush his phone, and he picks it up with trembling hands. His eyes zero in on the panicked looks his boyfriend’s are wearing, and he knows they can hear him freaking out and he must sound so  _ pathetic _ . 

 

“I--  _ fuck _ , bye!” He calls loudly, fingers tapping anywhere on his phone until the video disappears, cutting off the call. He drops the phone again, nearly sobbing as it’s loud ringtone echoes through the house again. He wants the rain and the thunder to  _ stop  _ for  _ one moment _ so he can calm down. Is that too much to ask? 

 

Apparently it is. 

 

He collapses onto the couch, grabbing his blanket and curling up. Placing his hand over his ears, he really wishes he had gone out to replace his broken earphones, because listening to music would probably really help right now. Of course, his luck seems to be shitty today, so of course he decided to just wait till another time to buy new ones. 

 

Whimpering slightly, he squeezes his eyes shut and prays for the storm to pass quickly. 

 

* * *

 

The sound of a phone going off pulls Hanamaki from his slumber. He groans, eyes sliding open. He takes a moment to gather his bearings, realizing he has somehow fallen asleep on the couch. The storm has passed, and for that he's grateful. 

 

He lifts himself up and off the couch, stumbling around until he finds his phone. Lifting the phone to his ear, he mumbles out what he hopes is a hello. 

 

“Hiro? Did you get your present?”

 

Hanamaki squints, looking around. His eyes land on the crushed cream puffs, and he cringes slightly before making a whole circle around the room. “Uh, no? I got no packages?”

 

“Well then go open your door, you dork,” Matsukawa chuckles, causing Hanamaki to sigh heavily. He’s still slightly out of it from the storm last night, but he squares his shoulders and stomps towards the door. 

 

Taking a deep breath, his fingers wrap around the doorknob, and he slowly answers the door. All the breath in his body instantly leaves, eyes growing wide as he stares at the three people in front of him. 

 

“Happy birthday!” The chorus, causing Hanamaki to laugh in disbelief.  He steps to the side a bit numbly, shock stitched across his face as he let's them walk in. Matsukawa mumbles something about it actually being a late happy birthday, earning an elbow to the ribs from Oikawa. 

 

“I can’t believe you, you jerks,” he mumbles, closing the door behind Iwaizumi. 

 

“Well, believe it,” Oikawa huffs, the smile on his face growing. 

 

“You should clean this,” Iwaizumi says, looking at the fallen cream puffs. 

 

“What a nice way to welcome us,” Matsukawa chuckles.

  
Hanamaki simply smiles, letting himself finally relax. His birthday might've not been the best, but the day  _ after  _ his birthday is looking to be pretty fucking great.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: seijouho


	2. Day 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 2: Detention 
> 
> This is my worst one out of the whole week because I got stuck on what to write for it...but I got it done so yay.

Matsukawa grumbles, resting his head down on the table. He didn’t mean to get detention, he  _ really _ didn’t. It was all Hanamaki’s fault. Maybe Oikawa’s? Whatever. He made the mistake of siding with Oikawa, and that only set Hanamaki off into a rant about how his loyalty has been broken. And then Iwaizumi joined forces with Hanamaki and Oikawa blew up and--

 

He can’t believe they all got detention because of cream puffs and milk bread. 

 

He glances behind him, looking towards where Hanamaki is. Usually, they’d sit by each other, but it seems his friend is still mildly pissed off about the argument. Glancing beside him, he finds Oikawa next to him. His face is buried in his arms, his hair a  mess from running his hands through them during the fight. 

 

Reaching over, Matsukawa gently pats his head, his fingers carefully running through his unusually soft hair. He knows Oikawa is most likely pouting. 

 

Oikawa lifts his head, the pout Matsukawa knew would be on his face presenting itself. “What, Mattsun?” he whispers, glancing over at the teacher watching over them. 

 

“You look upset.”

 

“Of course I am!” He hisses, huffing as he sits up straight and leans back in his chair. He then throws an offended look over his shoulder, directed towards Iwaizumi. “I’ve been  _ betrayed _ .”

 

Matsukawa face palms. Why were two of his best friends total idiots? “Get over it, Oikawa, it’s a  _ pastry _ for crying out loud.”

 

Oikawa gasps, wide eyes turning to Matsukawa. “It’s more than that!” 

 

“No, it’s not. It’s  _ food _ , and you and Makki are just being ridiculous.” 

 

“You and Iwa-chan weren’t even there for the whole conversation! You don’t get why we were really mad!” 

 

Matsukawa raises an eyebrow, casually looking back at Hanamaki. He has his body angled to the side, his eyes focused on the window. The sunlight streams in, hitting his face, but he still doesn’t look away. Instead, his eyes slowly close, and Matsukawa can’t help but notice that he seems oddly relaxed for someone who’s currently in detention. 

 

Turning his attention back to Oikawa, he raises an eyebrow. “What do you mean?”

 

“It isn’t just about the food,” Oikawa whispers, sighing as he looks at the desk. “We joke about it all the time, okay? But then you and Iwa-chan came around and sided with, or against us.”

 

Matsukawa tilts his head in confusion. 

 

“Oh my god,” Oikawa groans, earning a disapproving look from the teacher. He quickly apologizes, flashing her a small smile. She squints, but nods and goes back to her work. Oikawa waits a couple minutes before looking back at Matsukawa, lowering his voice. “You’re really dense, huh? Just like Iwa-chan.”

 

Matsukawa makes a very confused noise, squinting at his friend. “Huh?”

 

Oikawa rolls his eyes, sighing as he rests his forehead against the desk. He then closes his eyes, speaking in a low voice. “You sided with me, and not Hanamaki.”

 

“So? It’s a _pastry--_ ”

 

“It’s not the pastry, you dumb fucker. Hanamaki can always count on you to side with him, no matter how silly the argument is, even if you don’t agree with him, because he thought of you as someone who would always have his back. I’m the same with Iwaizumi. That’s why we were both so mad, because you both sided against us.”

 

Matsukawa narrows his eyes, trying to make sense of this new information. “But...it was a conversation about stupid pastries.”

 

“Yeah? But you sided with me. That’s the main point.”

 

“...I still don’t get why he’s so upset.”

 

Oikawa throws his arms in the air, sighing heavily. “Everyone would like for their crush, and best friend, to have their back no matter what, okay?”

 

Matsukawa goes silent, eyes growing wide. Oh.  _ Oh.  _

 

He's upset… because his best friend and crush…

 

“You're both still very fucking ridiculous,” he mumbles, glancing back at Hanamaki. Oikawa simply huffs, glaring back at his desk. 

 

* * *

 

“Makki,” Matsukawa says, grabbing his upper arm as he tries to walk away. “I’m sorry.”

 

Hanamaki jumps, turning around. Iwaizumi, who happened to be walking with him, stops as well, looking at Matsukawa with wide eyes. He then grins once he realizes what’s about to happen, nods, and slips back into the classroom to give them some space. 

 

Hanamaki looks after Iwaizumi before he turns to face Matsukawa. “There’s no reason to be sorry, Mattsun.”

 

“Yes, there is. Iwaizumi and I fucked up and it made you and Oikawa scream at each other, and for that, I’m sorry.”

 

Hanamaki laughs a little, smiling as he glances away. “Oikawa and I were being stupid, too, but we were both thinking the same thing. That’s why we got so upset.”

 

Matsukawa blinks. “What were you guys thinking?”

 

Hanamaki hesitates, looking over Matsukawa’s shoulder. Oikawa is still in the classroom with Iwaizumi, both of them not-so-secretly eavesdropping on them. “When you, my best friend, sided with Oikawa, I was shocked because you always side with me even if you don’t agree with me and _even_ _if it’s stupid_. Then, well, I instantly thought that you liked Oikawa. Oikawa thought the same, except that Iwaizumi had feelings for me, and so our bitter and jealous selves came out. It’s _stupid_ , really, but that’s Oikawa and I for you.”

 

Matsukawa blinks. Then he scowls. “Oikawa? Me? What the-- what the  _ fuck _ , Makki!” 

 

Oikawa makes an offended noise in the background. 

 

“I could never like Oikawa, what the fuck.”

 

Oikawa scoffs. 

 

“I like  _ you _ , Makki.”

 

Hanamaki goes silent, and a faint   _ “I knew it” _ is heard from Oikawa in the background. Iwaizumi gently pinches his side. 

 

Matsukawa, before Hanamaki can answer, whirls around and points to Iwaizumi. “Your turn.”

 

Iwaizumi flushes red. “What the fuck. No.”

 

“Yes.”

 

Iwaizumi glares, then stiffly faces Oikawa. He takes a moment to find the right words, and then;  “I like you...r face. I like your face. No, I like your eyes-- your-- _asshole!_ _Stop laughing!”_

 

Oikawa’s eyes grow wide, a small giggle slipping passed his lips, cheeks dusted a light pink. “You like my asshole? I didn't know Iwa-chan was a pervert!” 

 

Iwaizumi stutters, trying to form a reply, but nothing comes out but a strangled noise of suffering. 

 

Matsukawa, somehow, is the only one to not be a flustered or dying mess at the moment, so he takes a handle on the situation. 

 

“Alright, double date, tomorrow after practice. See you all then.” He then grabs Hanamaki’s hand, salutes to their other two friends, and walks away. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: seijouho


	3. Day 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was my favorite one to write tbh

Oikawa coos, gently squishing Takahiro’s cheeks. Iwaizumi watches from his spot on the couch, holding Issei close as Oikawa tortures Takahiro with his attention. The youngest of the family babbles, reaching up towards Oikawa with wide eyes. He then jabs Oikawa right in the eye with his finger. 

 

“Gah-- Takahiro!” Oikawa wails, placing his hand over his injured eye. Iwaizumi snorts, but the grin gets wiped clean off as Takahiro’s lip begins to wobble. 

 

“Uh oh, you yelled at him, now he’s going to--” 

 

Takahiro bursts into tears, small body shaking violently. Oikawa gasps, quickly pulling him into his arms and rocking him back and forth. “It’s okay, ‘Hiro, I know you didn’t mean to, it’s okay,” he whispers, smiling reassuringly. Takahiro sniffs, babbling uselessly in what Iwaizumi thinks is his way of apologizing. 

 

Takahiro curls his tiny fingers into Oikawa’s shirt, sobbing loudly as he babbles in panic. Issei wakes up from his nap, looking way out of it as he looks over at his brother. “Papa?” he mumbles, squinting at Iwaizumi. “Is taka okay?”

 

Iwaizumi smiles, ruffling his hair. “He will be, don’t worry,” he coos, lifting Issei up so he can stand up. He takes another look toward his husband and child, watching as Takahiro slowly calms down. He then chuckles fondly, slipping into the kitchen. 

 

Setting the two year down, he hums as he gazes around the kitchen. “What would you like for lunch today, Issei?” 

 

Issei screws his face up in concentration, squaring his shoulders. “Cheese-filled h...ham..burh...hamburg steak!” He exclaims, beaming once he realizes he said it right. 

 

Iwaizumi laughs, nodding his head. “Okay, I’ll get started, why don’t you go check up on dad and Hiro?”

 

Issei nods, slowly walking out of the room as Iwaizumi grabs his apron, getting all the supplies needed to make his son’s favorite dish. 

 

Back in the living room, Oikawa has one year old Takahiro in his arms, gently rocking him back and forth. It seems like he's calmer now, so Oikawa gently sets him down, letting him crawl over to the coffee table where he promptly plops down and grabs a stray crayon from the table. He then stuffs it in his mouth. 

 

“Hiro, no!” Oikawa shrieks, quickly shuffling forward to pry the crayon away. He scowls in disgust, setting in back down on the table. Takahiro simply looks up at him, eyes watering again. Oikawa instantly panics, but then Issei comes into view, causing Takahiro to brighten up, arms sticking out for his brother to come over to him.

 

Issei stumbles over to his younger brother, sitting down beside him. Takahiro instantly grabs his shirt sleeve, clinging onto his arm. Oikawa can’t help but smile at the sight, and he gets up, huffing at he looks around at the mess. He trusts Issei to not do something stupid, and he trusts that he can look look after Takahiro for a couple minutes or so.

 

Glancing back at them, he smiles again as he watches Issei doodling on a piece of paper. Takahiro watches with wide eyes, mesmerized by the lines that appear on the paper. Using their distraction, he quickly sets out to cleaning the house. 

 

* * *

 

Iwaizumi grunts, lifting Takahiro into his arms. The little guy is decked out in overalls with a flower patterned shirt. Oikawa dressed him, and Iwaizumi would protest to an outfit like that, but Takahiro doesn’t seem to have any problems with it. 

 

Issei comes down the stairs a moment later, a pout on his lips. Iwaizumi chuckles, asking what’s wrong. Issei simply huffs, walking over and grabbing the end of his shirt. Oikawa comes down after, panting as if he ran down the stairs. And, well, he probably did.

 

“He won’t wear the cute shirt I got him!” Oikawa whines. Iwaizumi looks down at what Issei’s wearing. He looks fine, wearing a simple black hoodie with jeans.

 

“Maybe he’s comfortable in what he’s wearing?” Iwaizumi suggests, and Issei nods frantically to show he agrees with that statement. 

 

“Alright,” Oikawa sniffs, dramatically looking away. “That’s fine. Issei doesn’t like my clothing style.”

 

“You’re not wrong…” Issei whispers in a small voice, earning a snort from Iwaizumi and an offended squawk from Oikawa. 

 

Iwaizumi moves Takahiro onto his other hip, shifting so he can get his phone. He checks the time,  puts his phone up back up, and grabs Issei’s hand. “It’s going to be late soon, so if they’re going to have any quality time at the park then we should get going.”

 

Oikawa nods, quickly disappearing into the kitchen to grab his own phone and wallet. He then comes back, grabbing Issei’s other hand. “I’m ready!” 

 

Iwaizumi smiles, rolling his eyes. “Alright then.”

 

* * *

 

Iwaizumi sighs, watching as Issei runs around the playground. He doesn’t play with any of the other kids, and instead keeps to himself, checking out every nook and cranny. Oikawa is chasing him, which only prompts Issei to giggle and duck under the slide or hide in a corner. 

 

Glancing beside him, he sees that Takahiro is--

 

“Wha-- Takahiro?” He says in surprise, getting to his feet. He was  _ just _ there! He can't even walk or talk, there’s no way he could get anywhere that fast! Slowly walking in a circle, he looks for a head of light brown hair, his heartbeat picking up. 

 

Turning to the playground, he clears his throat. “Tooru!” He calls, causing Oikawa to jump and run into a pole. Issei laughs, but strolls over to make sure he’s okay. Once Oikawa gets a hold on himself, he turns to Iwaizumi with a raised eyebrow. “Do you know where Takahiro is?”

 

Oikawa’s eyes grow wide. “He was with you!” 

 

“I know, but he just  _ disappeared _ !” 

 

Oikawa grabs Issei’s hand, and they both shuffle over to Iwaizumi. “Issei, stay here and don’t move, okay?” Oikawa orders, setting Issei down on the bench. He nods, blinking. They’ll take what they can get. 

 

“Where did you last see him?”

 

“Next to me.”

 

“You’re telling me our son jumped off the bench and crawled away without you noticing?!” 

 

“I-- I was watching you and Issei!” 

 

“I know I’m distracting, Hajime, but really?!”

 

Iwaizumi sighs heavily, running a hand through his hair. Then, there’s a cry. He knows that cry. They both jerk to the side and bolt, running towards the wailing. 

 

On the other side of the playground is Takahiro. His overalls are ripped, his knee bleeding. He just sits there, fat tears rolling down his cheek as a woman-- who must be the mother of the guilty looking kid in the distant-- tries to calm him down. 

 

“Oh my god,” Iwaizumi breathes out, sliding on his knees as he slides next to Takahiro. He thanks the woman immediately, pulling his son into his arms. He instantly clings to him, sobbing. 

 

“My son was chasing a bug, and he didn’t see him so he ran into him and trampled right over him! I’m so sorry, if he needs to go to the hospital then I’d be willing to--”

 

“No, no,” Oikawa assures her, smiling. “We lost sight of him so the blame is on us as well, and I’m pretty sure he won’t need a hospital. Thank you for taking care of him until we could get here.”

 

The woman flushes slightly, nodding hesitantly. “Alright, if you’re, uh, sure?”

 

Iwaizumi nods, gently setting Takahiro back in the grass. He then strips off his light jacket, and presses the sleeve against the young child’s knee. “We should get home, thank you again, miss.”

 

She nods again, rising to her feet and quickly shuffling back to her own kid. Oikawa nods to Iwaizumi, turning around to run back to the bench so he can get Issei. When they return, Iwaizumi has Takahiro in his arms, holding him with one arm and using the other to hold the jacket against his injury. 

 

They’re quick to go home, Oikawa lifting Issei into his arms so that they can go faster. Oikawa quickly unlocks the door, the family walking in as fast as possible. Iwaizumi is swift, disappearing to the restroom in a flash while Oikawa heads up to Issei’s room to help him get ready for bed. 

 

Iwaizumi carefully sets Takahiro down on the toilet seat, letting his jacket fall to the ground. The steady stream of blood has thinned out, slowly trailing down his leg. Iwaizumi wipes it up with clean napkin, biting his lip when he has to place disinfectant on it. It causes Takahiro to burst into tears again. 

 

Kissing Takahiro’s forehead to quiet him down, he places a star patterned band-aid to his wound. He then leans down, lips brushing over his knee in a gentle kiss. By the end of it, Takahiro is reduced to soft sniffles, hiccuping every now and again. 

 

Oikawa slips into the room, smiling at the sight. It’s comforting to know that Takahiro will be alright. “Issei’s in bed, he practically passed out the moment his head hit the pillow.”

 

“He didn’t take his bath though…”

 

Oikawa chuckles, lifting a hand to run his fingers through Iwaizumi’s hair. “He can take it in the morning.”

 

“I guess,” Iwaizumi mumbles. They both sigh, looking back at Takahiro. Instantly, they stiffen.

 

He looks like he’s straining himself. His face pinched like he’s struggling. Then, he opens his mouth. “P..pa...pa...papa Haji!” He says, red rimmed eyes growing wide with excitement. “Papa Haji!” He says again, hopping up and down. 

 

Iwaizumi’s jaw drops. Oikawa gasps. 

 

“That was--”

 

“Holy crap.”

 

“--his first words!” 

 

Oikawa pulls his phone out, quickly taking a video of Takahiro repeating the phrase over and over again. He even gets Iwaizumi crying happily in it. 

 

Once he puts his phone up, Oikawa sighs. “I can’t believe he said your name first. This is an outrage.”

 

“No, it’s far from an outrage.”

 

“Yeah of course  _ you  _ feel that way.”

 

“Hey, it’s better than Issei’s first word.”

 

Oikawa pales. “That was an accident.”

 

Iwaizumi rolls his eyes. “He said the s word because of you.”

 

“I dropped a glass!”

 

“And you cursed in front of a baby.”

 

Oikawa juts his lip out into a pout, reaching out for Takahiro.  Iwaizumi hands him over, letting Oikawa coo over him. 

 

“Haji!” Takahiro blubbers out, looking up at Oikawa.

 

“No, I’m Tooru.”

 

Takahiro frowns in confusion. “...H..Haji?”

 

“No, Tooru.”

 

“Haji.”

 

“No.”

 

“Haji!” 

 

“No.” 

 

“Papa!”

 

“I’m dada, sweetie.”

 

“Papa Haji!”

 

* * *

 

Oikawa collapses into the bed, sighing in disappointment. No matter what he did, Takahiro wouldn’t say his name. It was very soul crushing. 

 

Iwaizumi slides into the bed, wrapping an arm over Oikawa and pulling him close. “Don’t pout.”

 

“Too late,” he whines. Iwaizumi laughs. 

 

“Just give it time, Tooru.”

 

Oikawa sighs again, but nods. “At least Issei said Tooru before he said Hajime…”

 

“See? We’re even.”

 

“Not really! His first word was your name!”

 

Iwaizumi rolls his eyes. There’s nothing he can say to that because, yeah, he’s feeling pretty fucking blessed right now. Instead of replying, he leans down, pressing a quick kiss to Oikawa’s lips. He pulls away before Oikawa can even press back. 

 

“We’ve had a long day, let's go to sleep.”

 

Oikawa pouts again, snuggling into Iwaizumi’s side. “Fine, but tomorrow he’s going to say my name!”

 

Iwaizumi chuckles, hugging Oikawa close. “Yeah, yeah, you can try.” 

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumble: seijouho


	4. Day 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 4: hp au

Matsukawa huffs, dragging his feet behind him as he strolls down the long hallways. He’s lost, again. This school probably has it out for him. It wouldn’t surprise him. Last week, the window flew open and the wind took his homework. He stayed up till five in the morning copying Iwaizumi’s paper. Then, the week before, his broom threw him off and sent him crashing to the ground during practice. He had never seen Iwaizumi freak out so much, eyebrows furrowed, body shaking as he carried Matsukawa to the infirmary to get better. Then, the week  _ before _ that, he lost his cat. His poor, poor cat. Somehow, she ended up in Iwaizumi’s room.

 

Now that he thinks about it, Iwaizumi is always there when something goes wrong. Sneaking a glance to the side, he looks at said man, furrowing his eyebrows in thought. They’re both lost, and it’s because Hanamaki gave them the shortcut. 

 

Wait. 

 

That  _ asshole.  _

 

“I’m going to kill him,” he hisses, stopping in his tracks. Why did it take him so long to fit these pieces together? 

 

“Um, I hope you don’t mean me,” Iwaizumi says, laughing weakly. 

 

Matsukawa blinks in surprise. He said that outloud? Huh. “No, no, it’s Makki. Remind me that he’s dead to me.”

 

“Noted,” Iwaizumi says, casually turning back and walking forward. Matsukawa frowns, but quickly jogs to catch up with him. They end up finally finding a painting, Iwaizumi politely asking for directions. Luckily, the woman occupy the painting is kind, and she smiles, rambling off a list of directions. Both of them chorus their thanks, waving as they jog away. They’re both late for potions class, and Matsukawa is going to kill Hanamaki one day.  

 

* * *

 

Hanamaki squints, reading over his charms paper. “Hey, Tooru--”

 

He pauses as he looks up, snapping his fingers to get the brunette’s attention. He jumps, wide eyes turning to his friend. “Huh? Yes, Makki?”

 

“Can you look this over for me?”

 

Oikawa beams, nodding as he gently takes the parchment. His eyes swiftly scan the words, and he scribbles a couple notes out to the side before handing it back. Hanamaki thanks him, reading over the comments. He pulls out another piece of parchment, and scribbles down the new and improved  version of his essay. 

 

When he chances a glance upward again, he finds Oikawa lost in thought again, staring into space. Setting his essay aside, Hanamaki snaps his fingers in Oikawa’s face again. The brunette squeaks, nearly falling off the chair from the sudden noise. He jerks his head toward Hanamaki, pout in place. 

 

“What, Makki?”

 

“You keep spacing out, what’s up?”

 

“I’m thinking about poor Iwa-chan and Mattsun!” 

 

Hanamaki frowns, tilting his head. A meow is all the warning he gets before a ball of gray fluff hops onto his lap, instantly curling up. He doesn’t bat an eyelash, and instantly moves his hand to run his fingers through her soft fur. 

 

“What about them?”

 

Oikawa huffs, reaching over the table to pat the cat before continuing on. “They aren’t getting the hint, Makki. We keep shoving them into situations together but they’re both so dense!” 

 

Hanamaki hums in thoughts, nodding his head. Oikawa has a good point. All their efforts have been for nothing so far…

 

“We need to think bigger,” he concludes, scratching behind the cat’s ear. It’s hard to get the two together, seeing how Matsukawa is Ravenclaw and Iwaizumi is Gryffindor. It works out for him and Oikawa, since the both of them are Slytherin. 

 

“And that would be…?”

 

Hanamaki smiles, stroking down the cat’s back like an evil villain in a movie. “All in due time, my dear Tooru.”

 

“What?”

 

“You’ll find out, okay? Just come with me.” Hanamaki says, getting up. He sets his cat down on the table, and without getting a response from Oikawa, he gets up and slides toward the entrance to the room. 

 

* * *

 

“Come on, Iwa-chan!” Oikawa giggles, grabbing his wrist. He runs toward the field where they all play quidditch, Iwaizumi stumbling behind him. 

 

“What the hell, Oikawa? Ravenclaw is practicing today--”

 

“I know! We’re going to watch our dear Mattsun practice!”

 

A small flush spreads across Iwaizumi’s cheeks. He ducks his head, nervously scratching his cheek. “Why would I care about what Mattsun is doing?” he mumbles.

 

Oikawa holds back his snort, but he does roll his eyes. “Because he’s our friend, you dummy!”

 

Oikawa stomps up the stands, Iwaizumi strolling behind him until they reach the spot Hanamaki saved for them. Hanamaki instantly brightens when his eyes land on Oikawa, and his smile softens. Iwaizumi keeps his gaze down, taking a deep breath before looking up at the field. 

 

Matsukawa lazily flies by the goal, eyes following the quaffle. He’s quick on his broom, effortlessly deflecting everything that comes his way. Iwaizumi is glued to him, watching his every move with wide eyes. He loves watching Matsukawa. 

 

Oikawa and Hanamaki sneakily glance at each other. Hanamaki then sighs. “You owe me for this, Tooru.”

 

“It was your idea!”

 

“Yeah, but you were supposed to do this, not me.”

 

Oikawa rolls his eyes, a smile stretching across his face. “I got Iwa-chan here, I did my job.”

 

Hanamaki glances at Iwaizumi, then tears his gaze away so he can look at his friend. He watches as a bludger comes right for Matsukawa. 

 

“Mattsun!” Hanamaki calls suddenly, distracting him from noticing the oncoming danger. Matsukawa glances over, but just as planned, Iwaizumi notices the oncoming danger. He pulls out his wand as the bludger gets closer. Thankfully, he’s right on time, the bludger whipping right passed Matsukawa instead of smashing into his face. 

 

Matsukawa looks up, eyes slightly wider in surprise. He looks back towards the stands, meeting Iwaizumi’s panicked look. Hanamaki and Oikawa high five. 

 

* * *

 

“What the hell were you two trying to pull back there?!” Iwaizumi scolds, hands on hips, eyes narrowed. 

 

“We just wanted Mattsun to know that you watch him,” Oikawa says. 

 

“And that your care for him and would interfere with a game to make sure he's okay,” Hanamaki adds. 

 

Iwaizumi feels his cheeks grow red. “A-any friend...would do that…”

 

“No, most people let it happen, Iwaizumi. It’s part of the game! We’ve all been hit with bludgers before.”

 

Iwaizumi looks away. “Okay, so I don’t like him getting hurt, why is that so bad?”

 

Oikawa offers up a shit eating grin. “It just shows how much you care.”

 

They all then decide to turn to Matsukawa, who has a fierce blush plastered to his face. “Um,” he sysa, “th-thank you, Iwaizumi, it, uh, it’s nice not having a black eye?”

 

Iwaizumi offers up a shaky smile. “No problem.”

 

Hanamaki sighs heavily. It’s physically hurting him to watch this.  “Can you guys just get together already?”

 

Two shocked yet embarrassed looks are shot towards him. Matsukawa looks away, Iwaizumi stares at his feet. 

 

“Why don’t you two get together?” Iwaizumi finally says back, looking very proud of himself for that. 

 

Oikawa simply raises an eyebrow. Hanamaki snorts. 

 

“We’ve been dating for over a year now,” Hanamaki explains as if it’s old news. Matsukawa and Iwaizumi go silent. 

 

_ “What?!” _

 

* * *

 

“So, you two are together now?” Hanamaki asks, sitting at the Ravenclaw table for dinner. Matsukawa nods. “It’s about time, and you have Oikawa and I to thank for that, by the way.”

 

Matsukawa glares at his food. “You tried to get me hurt, what kind of friend are you?”

 

“Please,” Hanamaki scoffs.  “I wouldn’t do that if I didn’t know for sure that Iwaizumi would save you.” 

 

Matsukawa sighs, nodding. He knows Hanamaki would never truly hurt him, so he can’t be too mad. Plus, staying mad at Hanamaki is almost impossible. 

 

“...so, you and Oikawa?”

 

“Yup.”

 

“A  _ whole year? _ ”

 

“And five months.”

 

“What the fuck.”

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didnt have time to look this over completely so I hope it's okay


	5. Day 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> day 5: moving in together

Oikawa beams, skipping up the steps with one box in his hands. Hanamaki and Matsukawa follow, grunting as they both hold the heavy box and carry it up the stairs. 

 

“You know, it’d be better if you...I don’t know.  _ Helped _ ?” Matsukawa wheezes, sighing in relief as he sets the box down in front of their new apartment. Oikawa raises an eyebrow, shaking the very light box in his hands. 

 

“What do you think I’m doing with this? Helping, of course.”

 

Hanamaki raises an eyebrow at him. Matsukawa scoffs. 

 

“Oi, Tooru, stop being lazy and help us,” Iwaizumi snaps, grunting as he sets down the heavy box he was holding. He then digs into his pocket, pulling out the key to their new apartment. Within moments, he has the door unlocked, and they all shuffle into their new home. 

 

Their new home; the one they’ll be sharing. Together... _living_ _together._ None of them ever thought they’d make it this far, but here they are. 

 

Oikawa grabs his very light box, probably filled with his own stuff, and walks in, wide eyes scanning the place. He squeals excitedly, bolting towards where the rooms are. Hanamaki and Matsukawa watch as he disappears down the hallway, the opening and closing of doors telling them that he’s checking out all the rooms. 

 

He comes back a moment later, a self satisfied smile plastered to his features. “The master bedroom is perfect! It’s big enough for the bed we got, and for our dressers and--!” He cuts himself off, smile wide as he jumps up and down slightly from his excitement. Iwaizumi can’t help but smile, watching the happiness ooze out of Oikawa. Hanamaki is quick to stroll over to him, demanding to see the oh-so perfect room, and then the two of them are gone down the hallway in a flash. 

 

“Well, I think we should finish getting all the boxes before we even think of setting anything up,” Matsukawa says. Iwaizumi nods in agreement. 

 

“Should we go get them?” Iwaizumi questions, tilting his head as two distant laughs are heard. 

 

“Nah, let them have their fun, they can repay us with dinner later.”

 

Iwaizumi grins, shuffling towards the door. “I like the way you think, Issei.” 

 

* * *

 

It takes well over an hour to get all the boxes inside, especially since Hanamaki and Oikawa decide to sit down and watch them. Matsukawa can’t blame them, though, seeing as how half way through Iwaizumi takes his shirt off. 

 

“Alright,” Iwaizumi says, wiping sweat off his forehead. Hanamaki nearly faints, and Matsukawa is sure Oikawa is drooling. Matsukawa’s feeling a bit faint, too. “I say we go get dinner.”

 

“Shouldn’t we unpack a bit first?” Matsukawa suggests, looking at all their stuff. They have a couch and Tv now, their bed is now in place in the master bedroom, and they have the coffee table and kitchen table in place, and the dressers sit in their room, empty and waiting to be filled with clothes. That leaves literally everything else in boxes. 

 

“Hmm,” Iwaizumi says, digging through one of the boxes. He finds a shirt, swiftly putting it on before he walks over to Oikawa. Oikawa raises an eyebrow, but before he can question Iwaizumi’s methods, he squeaks and squirms as Iwaizumi stuffs his hand in Oikawa’s pocket. He then pulls out Oikawa’s wallet, smiling in victory as he steps away. 

 

“Issei and I will go buy dinner, you two will stay back and unpack some boxes. No food until you both have five done.”

 

Hanamaki gasps, looking offended. He’s quick to fly off the couch, not about to test them. He loves food, and he  _ really _ doesn’t feel like starving tonight. Not that Iwaizumi would ever let them truly starve, but still. Hanamaki is serious about his food. 

 

“Why did you take my wallet?!” Oikawa complains, sliding off the couch with a high whine. Iwaizumi chuckles and gently ruffles his hair. 

 

“Because ‘Hiro actually helped some, and you did absolutely nothing. Wait, my bad. You brought up  _ one  _ very light box.” 

 

Oikawa whines again, watching Matsukawa and Iwaizumi wave, slipping out of the apartment. 

 

* * *

 

By the time they return, bags of takeout swinging on their arms, the sun has gone down. It took longer than expected, since they moved into a new neighborhood. They got lost more than once on the way there and back, plus the line was a pretty decent length. They didn’t mean to stay out so late, but it’s not like they meant to do it. 

 

Iwaizumi digs out the key, unlocking the door. When they step in, they set the food down and go searching for the other two. 

 

They find Hanamaki in the bedroom. All their clothes have been put away, along with all their pillows and blankets. Matsukawa smiles softly, seeing as how Hanamaki is passed out on the bed. He gently presses a soft kiss to his forehead, leaving him to rest for a little longer. 

They quietly shut the door, trailing into the kitchen. Everything is put away and set up, to their surprise. All the pots, pans, cups--  _ everything  _ is in it’s place. One of them even set up the coffee maker. 

 

Iwaizumi leads the way into the bathroom, where they find Oikawa leaning halfway in and halfway out of the bathtub, sleeping. Everything they need for the restroom is set up and put away as well. 

 

All in all, they’re both very surprised to see how much Oikawa and Hanamaki got done. There’s only two more boxes to be put away, so Matsukawa and Iwaizumi are quick to do that before they go about waking up their boyfriends. 

 

Matsukawa gently maneuvers Oikawa out of the bathtub, shaking him carefully until he wakes up. Oikawa whines, demanding to be carried. Matsukawa rolls his eyes, but complies and turns around, letting Oikawa climb onto his back. Oikawa’s arms instantly snake around his neck, loosely hanging there as Matsukawa straightens up and makes his way back toward the living room.

 

When he enters, he finds Iwaizumi in almost the same position, except he’s holding Hanamaki in his arms bridal style. They look at each other, rolling their eyes at their needy boyfriends. Not that they truly mind, though. 

 

After dropping Hanamaki onto their couch-- earning a squeak from Hanamaki in the process-- and moving around until they all are squished against each other, Iwaizumi kicks his legs out. He grabs the leg of the coffee table with both feet, grunting as he pulls it closer to them. Matsukawa grabs the bags of takeout, digging out all the dishes and passing out the food. 

  
They sit on the couch, together, eating their first meal in their new home. It’s nice. Warm. A perfect way to start a new part of their lives together. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr: seijouho


	6. Day 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 6: youtuber au 
> 
> I feel like this one was rushed, but whatever...also, I'm ending it here. I am doing day 7, but it got really long so I'm posting it separately.

Hanamaki grins widely, throwing an arm over Iwaizumi’s shoulder and yanking him closer. He goes with little to no restraint, looking into the camera with a bored look. Hanamaki laughs into his ear, talking excitedly into the camera about some con that they’re going to soon. Iwaizumi zones out, and instead pays attention to the way Hanamaki’s eyes light up when he talks about his interests, and how that nice, warm smile spreads across his face. 

 

He zones back in once the video comes to a close. 

 

“--and next time, I’ll be doing the boyfriend challenge!” Hanamaki cheers, resting his cheek on Iwaizumi’s head. 

 

Iwaizumi promptly jerks away, eyes wide, “What? I _never_ agre--” Hanamaki turns the camera off, smiling innocently. 

 

“It’s too late, Hajime, we’ve made a promise to them now.”

 

“ _You_ made a promise.”

 

Hanamaki laughs, rolling his eyes. “I didn’t have an idea for what to do for my next video, so this gives me more time to think, so please?” He asks, eyes growing wide, his bottom lip trembling. Iwaizumi sighs. He’s always been weak to Hanamaki’s puppy dog eyes. 

 

“Fine, because I love you, I will.”

 

Hanamaki cheers, throwing himself at Iwaizumi as he screams thank you. 

 

* * *

 

Hanamaki bites his nails. “He said he’d be here, what if he’s not here?”

 

Iwaizumi glances at his phone. “He posted a photo of his booth.”

 

“What if I don’t have enough money to buy his stuff?!”

 

“You literally pulled, like, all your savings out of the bank for thi--”

 

Hanamaki reaches out, fingers curling into Iwaizumi’s sleeve. He gasps. “He’s _right there!”_

 

Iwaizumi lifts his gaze, eyes landing on the bubbly brunette smiling and laughing and talking to anyone and everyone who comes up to his booth to buy his art and support him. Iwaizumi really doesn’t know why Hanamaki is so excited to meet this artist. Well, he sort of gets it. Oikawa _is_ a great artist, but so is Hanamaki? 

 

“I don’t expect you to understand, Hajime, you don’t pay attention to fandom things! You just watch workout videos!  _ Everything _ you do is fitness!”

 

Iwaizumi raises an eyebrow. “I have the same amount of subscribers as you…”

 

Hanamaki tsks, looking at his boyfriend. “I’m positive half of those people aren’t in it for the tips.”

 

“What?”

 

“Nothing,” Hanamaki giggles, causing Iwaizumi to smile softly. He loves Hanamaki’s laugh. Hanamaki slides his hand down, fingers tangling with Iwaizumi’s as he tugs him toward the booth. Iwaizumi squeezes his hand reassuringly, prompting him to step up to the booth. 

 

Hanamaki steps up, practically sweating. Oikawa looks up, his eyes instantly growing wide. 

 

Hanamaki stiffens up. The other guy behind the booth-- Matsukawa, Iwaizumi remembers from Oikawa’s videos-- whispers an  _ “oh no,” _ and then Oikawa is bolting away from his table. 

 

Oikawa stops in front of Hanamaki.

 

“Oh my _god_ , it’s so nice to meet you--”

 

“You too, I _love_ your art--!”

 

“I love your’s, too! And your cosplays!”

 

“I love--”

 

“--so talented--”

 

“I feel so lucky--”

 

“-- _blessed_.”

 

Iwaizumi looks over at Matsukawa, raising an eyebrow. Matsukawa simply laughs, lifting his shoulders into a shrug before looking back at the interaction. It’s actually kind of cute to see the both of them fawning over each other and swapping compliments. Iwaizumi is happy that Hanamaki is happy, and Matsukawa seems to feel the same about Oikawa. 

 

* * *

 

“Remind me again why we’re here?” Iwaizumi asks, sipping his really sweet drink. Mental note; never let Hanamaki order his drink again. 

 

“Oikawa and Matsukawa are joining us for dinner!”

 

“So...you two are friends now?”

 

Hanamaki laughs a little, smiling at Iwaizumi. “We’ve been friends for awhile now over the internet, we’ve just never met up in real life. This gave us the perfect opportunity.” 

 

Iwaizumi nods. That does make sense. Before he can reply, though, Oikawa walks up, quickly taking a seat. Matsukawa follows suit with a silent nod. 

 

Instantly, Oikawa and Hanamaki strike up conversation, only pausing to rattle off their order to the nice server. Iwaizumi watches them talk for a little while before turning to Matsukawa. 

 

“So, how are you?”

 

Matsukawa blinks. “I don’t like small talk.”

 

“Oh,” Iwaizumi says awkwardly, trying to think of a better reply to that.

 

“...but I’m okay, thanks. So, you're Makki’s boyfriend?”

 

Iwaizumi leans back in his chair, taking a sip of his awful drink. “You're Oikawa’s?”

 

“Somehow I haven’t died yet from dating him,” Matsukawa says, sighing as if it’s some kind of job to be with Oikawa. 

 

Oikawa instantly stops talking to Hanamaki, turning to Matsukawa with betrayal. “Dating me is  _ not _ bad! I’m a joy to be around!”

 

Matsukawa snorts, a small smile tugging at his lips. He reaches over, ruffling Oikawa’s hair, eyes softening a bit. “You know I’m teasing, Tooru.”

 

Oikawa huffs, cheeks tinging pink as he turns back to Hanamaki. “Anyway…” he says, getting Hanamaki’s attention again. 

 

* * *

 

Iwaizumi lounges on the couch, watching some show with Matsukawa. There’s a lion on the tv, and Matsukawa seems _really_ interested in this show. Iwaizumi is only half paying attention. He can hear Hanamaki and Oikawa in the background, working on their collab. 

 

“Oh my god,” Matsukawa whispers, voice cracking. Iwaizumi looks up in surprise, looking first at him then the tv. The lion has a baby...elk? Deer? Some sort of baby animal in it’s jaws. 

 

“Oh my god,” Iwaizumi whispers as well. He grabs the box of tissues by the couch, handing it to Matsukawa. They both dry their eyes furiously, sniffling as they watch the baby animal die by the lion. 

 

“Hajime?” Hanamaki says, peeking into the room. There’s paint on his face, his eyes sparkling. Iwaizumi can’t help but offer up a small smile. “Are you okay?”

 

Iwaizumi clears his throat, motioning toward the tv. Hanamaki takes one look before snorting, walking over to them. He plops down in the middle by both of them. Oikawa peeks in not too soon after that, smiling at the sight. He quickly leaves to clean the paint off his hands, then not-so-gracefully collapses onto the couch, right on top of all of them. 

 

* * *

 

Matsukawa smiles at the video. It’s of Hanamaki and Oikawa painting together, giving each other tips and just enjoying their time together. He feels a smile filter across his face, eyes softening. Oikawa and Hanamaki are both very talented and popular, and Matsukawa is still shocked that he knows both of them. 

 

Closing out of the video, he turns, eyes landing on Oikawa. He’s sprawled out on the bed, chest rising up and down softly. He looks so peaceful, hair messed up from how he’s resting. Matsukawa can’t help but get up and walk over, kneeling down to run his fingers gently through his hair. 

 

Leaning forward, he gently brushes his lips against his forehead. He’s lucky to have Oikawa in his life. 

 

And if Oikawa wants to go start something with Hanamaki, then who is he to stand in the way?

 

* * *

 

Iwaizumi grunts, pushing against the ground. Hanamaki lazily sits cross-legged on his back, casually reading a book as Iwaizumi does his daily push-ups. Iwaizumi, once he’s finished, turns over. Hanamaki squeaks as he tumbles off his back, the book sliding out of his grasp, his back hitting the ground with a dull thud. 

 

Iwaizumi chuckles, shuffling around so he can hover over Hanamaki. “You okay there?” he asks, shoulders shaking with silent laughter. 

 

Hanamaki glares, trying to will the blush off his face, but it only worsens as Iwaizumi leans into his personal space even more. “F-fine--” he chokes out, raising both of his arms so that he can slide them around Iwaizumi’s neck. Iwaizumi chuckles again, letting Hanamaki drag him down so that their lips can connect. 

 

Iwaizumi places his arms on either side of Hanamaki’s head so that he doesn’t crush him. He then tilts his head, the kiss deepening as Hanamaki’s hands tangle in his short hair. Before it can go further, however, Hanamaki pushes him away with a small laugh. 

 

“Go take a shower, you stink.”

 

Iwaizumi rolls his eyes. He swoops down for one more kiss before he hops to his feet, leaving Hanamaki on the ground as he goes to shower. 

 

Hanamaki continues to lay on the ground for a couple more minutes. After that, he rolls on his side, reaching out to grab his phone. He instantly pulls up youtube, smiling as he sees a new video from Oikawa. It’s a make up tutorial. Pressing on it, he sees that Oikawa already has a lot of views. Hanamaki can see why, though, since Oikawa is so talented. 

 

By the time Iwaizumi comes back, the video is finished. Iwaizumi sits down beside Hanamaki, swiping Hanamaki's phone. Hanamaki opens his mouth to protest, but then Iwaizumi pulls up Matsukawa’s new video. Iwaizumi smiles, pressing play. 

 

Matsukawa’s video game channel is something that neither of them thought that they’d enjoy, but Matsukawa is an unusually hilarious person. His string of curses and commentary, the random times his and Oikawa’s cat come and mess him up, and the rare occasions when Oikawa shows up makes them highly amusing to watch. 

 

Iwaizumi smiles softly at the video, not registering the difference in his features. Hanamaki looks up, blinking at the sight. A small smile spreads across his face, and he quickly ducks his head to hide his knowing look.

 

* * *

 

Oikawa takes a deep breath, nervously chewing on his bottom lip. Matsukawa crosses his arms. Oikawa refuses to meet his gaze. 

 

“You’re making me anxious, Tooru,” Matsukawa says. 

 

Oikawa takes a deep breath. “IlikeMakki--”

 

“What?”

 

“--andIwachanandimreallysorrybut--”

 

Matsukawa places a hand over his mouth, eyebrows furrowed together in confusion. “Speak slower, please,” he requests.

 

Oikawa closes his eyes. Matsukawa slowly removes his hand, letting him gather the courage to speak. 

 

“..I...I l-like Makki...a-and...and Iwa-chan...b-but I still like you as well, of course! Y-You just deserve…to know the truth..” He trails off, eyes watering. Matsukawa is probably going to leave him now and he’s going to be _all alone_ and Makki and Iwa-chan are going to think he’s weird and then he’ll have _no friends_ and then--

 

Matsukawa laughs. 

 

“Oh thank god.”

 

Oikawa lifts his head in confusion. “Wha--?”

 

“I’m glad it’s that. I thought you were breaking up with me for a moment!’

 

Oikawa gasps, lurching forward to grab Matsukawa’s face with his hands. “I will  _ never _ stop loving you, Matsukawa Issei, is that clear? Even if I have feelings for them, my feelings for you will forever remain the same.” 

 

Matsukawa sputters in surprise, cheeks turning a deep red. “S-so, should we go talk to Makki and Iwa?”

 

* * *

 

Hanamaki moves his camera, smiling as he presses record. “Hello!” He greets, holding up a peace sign. “A lot of you have been asking about the boyfriend challenge I promised way back when before I went to that con where I met Oikawa and Matsukawa,” he pauses, clapping his hand. “Well, here it is!”

 

He shuffles on the bed, smiling widely as he glances behind the camera. “Now, to introduce my lovely boyfriends…” 

 

Oikawa, Iwaizumi and Matsukawa all settle down on the bed, Oikawa flashing a charming smile toward the camera. Matsukawa nods. Iwaizumi blinks. 

 

“Alright, now time for the questions!” Hanamaki says, beaming as he pulls up the list of multiple questions he had saved up. 


End file.
